


The One in my Heart

by shinyspacegirl (Avistella)



Series: Self-Indulgent Self-shipping [4]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Communication, Creampie, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, Missionary Position, Nipple Play, Praise Kink, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:01:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27978507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avistella/pseuds/shinyspacegirl
Summary: They decided to take their relationship a step further.Self-indulgent self-ship fic with Alfonse and my self-insert.
Relationships: Alfonse (Fire Emblem)/Original Female Character(s), Alfonse/Summoner | Eclat | Kiran
Series: Self-Indulgent Self-shipping [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751155
Kudos: 27





	The One in my Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty much the entirety of this fic is just pure self-indulgence

Avi lies down on her stomach upon her bed, burying her face into her pillows as she mentally screams and berates herself. She kicks her legs frantically back and forth in the air as she remembers the previous conversation she had with Alfonse back this afternoon. They were alone in the gardens, spending time together akin to that of a date. The both of them have been a couple for quite a while now, and they both progressed their relationship at a slow and comfortable pace, but Avi had wanted to voice her desire to take their relationship a step further.

At first, she was perfectly fine and content with her current relationship with Alfonse. She enjoyed the sweet hugs and gentle kisses they shared, and she was more than satisfied with just those alone, finding herself full of warmth and love for him. But then, as she got to know him more and more, deepening their relationship with the time that passed on by, Avi found her feelings for Alfonse shifting ever so slightly.

She realized that she started paying more attention to him in different ways. She started noticing the little things about him once again that she found a new appreciation for, such as his kind face and toned body. It almost felt like she was falling for him all over again but not quite the same either. There was something... _different_ about it, and it was difficult for her to put it into words. It wasn't until much later did she finally realize that what she was feeling was a newfound sexual attraction and not just a romantic attraction around him in the emotional sense.

Since then, she felt as though she couldn't just be satisfied with what she and Alfonse currently had. She wanted to go beyond just deep embraces and heavy kisses. She wanted to feel his body against hers. She wanted to know how it would feel like for her to touch his heated skin, and for him to touch hers in return and willingly give their entire beings to each other."

"Um, Alfonse? Do you... I mean, I... um, no, do you think that maybe we could... um, maybe try... t-try having... uh... se-... mmm... um, s-sex......? At... some point...... or something......?" Avi had asked him such an awkward question that afternoon while in the gardens, having finally mustered up her courage after being left sexually frustrated for so long. 

She struggled with voicing her question, fumbling around with her words. She had wanted to ask in a more roundabout way, but in that moment, all thought and reason had left her, and she ended up asking rather straightforwardly instead. When Alfonse didn't respond fast enough, she quickly tried to wave her question off.

"I, actually, no, nevermind, it's okay. You can just forget I said anything," she then added in a rush of embarrassment, standing up immediately from her seat and clumsily excused herself. She didn't give the Askran prince enough time to react before she bolted away to spare herself from making an even further fool of herself.

That's how she found herself in her situation right now, stuck in her room for the night as she thinks back on that particular event and beat herself up repeatedly for being so stupid and embarrassing. She admits that the timing was a bit bad and awkward, but she really didn't know how else to bring it up with him. She had doubts that Alfonse would have initiated the conversation in the first place, so in that small moment of sudden confidence, she decided to try taking the opportunity for herself, but now she regrets ever doing so in the first place.

Her self-criticism and self-deprecation is put on hold, however, when a gentle knock sounds from her door. Confused as to who could be visiting her at this time, she opens the door a crack, a small squeak leaving her throat when she finds Alfonse standing there. He's dressed in nothing but casual night attire, and he greets her with a nervous smile.

"May I... come in?" He asks slowly, almost afraid of being turned away.

Avi, despite her reluctance, nods her head, opening the door for him. He steps inside, and she quietly shuts the door behind him, her thoughts racing. It isn't the first time Alfonse has visited her room, and they've shared a bed together for the night on several occassions before, but Avi thinks back on the question she had asked him and can't help but feel nervous. She has a feeling that the reason for his late visit pertains to that, and she isn't sure she's ready to confront that conversation again just yet.

"Did you need something?" She questions while making a conscious effort to keep her voice from shaking.

Alfonse sits upon the edge of the bed and pats the spot beside him, gesturing for her to sit as well. Although a bit hesitant, Avi allows herself a seat by his side. An awkward silence stretches out over them, both of them lost in their own respective thoughts as they avoid each other's gaze. Alfonse clears his throat and mentally prepares himself.

"I... never gave you my response to your question," he starts.

"O-Oh, that. Um, like I said, you can just forget about it," Avi is quick to try to wave the subject away.

"No," Alfonse answers firmly, his hand reaching for Avi's own that's resting upon her lap. Her heart jumps at the contact, and she can feel the seriousness of Alfonse's gaze on her despite her attempts to look away from him due to her embarrassment. "I want to answer you sincerely," he tells her.

Avi takes in a deep breath, knowing that she can't just run away from this. She needs to face it eventually, and what better time than now? "...Okay."

Alfonse is quiet for a moment, trying to gather his thoughts and form cohesive sentences. He continues to hold her hand as though to give him courage. "I have... a confession to make. In truth, I had actually been... wanting the same thing for quite some time before you asked. You didn't show any interest in it though, so I couldn't bring myself to ask you, afraid that in doing so, I might end up burdening you and making you feel pressured. I wanted to wait until you brought it up yourself, so when you asked if maybe we could try... having... _ahem, you know_... I was really happy."

"I-I didn't realize..."

"You aren't the only one good at hiding what you want," Alfonse jokes lightly, hoping to ease the heavy and tense atmosphere between them a bit. "But... To be honest, I also had some doubts," he continues. "As the crown prince, I always believed that I would marry for political purposes. I believed that, in the future, I would marry a woman that I didn't love but still respected and worked with for the sake of the kingdom."

The idea of Alfonse marrying someone that isn't her makes Avi's heart tinge with jealousy, and she frowns at her own insecurity. Sensing the shift in her demeanour, Alfonse squeezes the hand that he's still holding as though to reassure her. He then continues speaking. "I thought that... sex, for me, would be nothing more than an obligation as the ruler of my kingdom to give birth to an heir. But then... then I met you and fell in love with you, and my idea of it changed."

"Mm..." Avi hums softly, trying to carefully take in everything Alfonse is saying, admittedly a bit overwhelmed.

"I thought that... with you, then maybe... maybe it can be something that the both of us can enjoy together as proof of our love for one another. I wanted to show you just how deep my feelings for you lie, that I am willing to give you my whole body and soul." Alfonse pauses for a moment, biting down on the corner of his lip. "But then I suddenly remembered a conversation I managed to overhear."

Avi furrows her brows in confusion. "A conversation...?"

"It was before we realized our feelings for one another, but it left an impression on me due to how intrigued I was at the differences between our worlds," Alfonse explains. "You were talking with a Hero—I can't remember who—about the idea of sex before marriage and how, in your world, many people don't save themselves for marriage."

"Ah..." Avi doesn't remember the conversation that Alfonse is referring to, but if the topic is like that, then she can more or less figure out what it is that she might have said. "...I said something like how I wanted to wait until marriage before sex, didn't I?"

Alfonse nods his head. "Yes. I was suddenly reminded of that, and then I wasn't so sure anymore if you'd be willing to... At least, not until marriage, and the idea of it still seems like something for the far future."

Avi exhales a small sigh, staring down at their joined hands on her lap. "...I told you before, right? That my parents were religious, and I grew up in a religious environment. I was taught the belief that you should only have sex after marriage with the person you love and devote yourself to, so I adopted that ideal despite not being religious myself. ...But now, it's a bit different."

"How so?"

The Summoner tilts her head to the side. "Well... it's not so much as saving myself for marriage, but rather... I wanted to save myself for the person I loved... For the person I could trust with my whole life and receive theirs in return." Avi turns her head to look at Alfonse, a shy look on her face. "I... thought and decided that you were that person. That you were someone I could trust with all of my being."

Alfonse's heart leaps to his throat. For a while, he's silent, unable to find the proper words to say. "Are you... really alright with this? Are you alright with _me_?"

Avi nods her head without missing a beat. "I am. I... love you, and I trust you. I..." she lowers her eyes, warmth rising to her cheeks as she tries to find the courage to say the next words. "I want you, Alfonse. _All of you_. And I want to give you all of me. ...What about you, though? Are you sure you're fine with someone like me, flawed as I am?"

" _Yes_ ," Alfonse answers in one exhaled breath, unconsciously leaning closer towards Avi. "It has to be _you_. No one else... I can't imagine myself with anybody else but you, and you alone."

" _Ah_ —"

Alfonse kisses her, slow and sweet, and Avi's heart races against her chest. They pull away after a moment, expressions somewhat dazed like they can't believe what's happening right now. Avi is the first to break out of her reverie, and she hesitantly speaks up. "Um... This... This might be kind of stupid of me to ask, but before... well, doing anything, can we... can we establish some safe words first? Just—Just in case...?"

"Safe words?" Alfonse repeats, unfamiliar with the term.

"It's exactly what it sounds like. They're basically words to convey the level of comfort between partners, so if one of them is uncomfortable with what's happening, they just say their safe word to signal they want to stop." Avi explains the basic gist of it. She understands that safe words are more typically used in BDSM situations, but she... wants to make sure. She wants to be as careful as possible as she doesn't know how things might turn out, especially since she has a low pain tolerance and is overall rather sensitive—not just physically, but mentally and emotionally as well. Even though she doesn't think they'll necessarily go _too_ far, it's to give her peace of mind.

"Alright," Alfonse agrees, nodding his head. "I think that'd be a good idea, actually. Is there a certain system to them, or...?"

"It can be anything, but colours are pretty common," Avi answers, finding herself a bit more relieved now after hearing Alfonse being on board with the idea. "Is that fine with you?"

"If you're fine with it, then I am too."

"Then, how about red for stop, black for slow down, and blue for keep going?" The Summoner suggests after a moment of thought.

Alfonse considers it for a second before nodding his head again. "Sure. I can understand red being stop, but why black and blue for the other two?"

Avi blushes and quickly turns her head away. "...hair colour..." she mumbles.

"Hm? I didn't quite catch that."

"It's... our hair colours," Avi repeats, a bit louder but still unable to look Alfonse in the eyes. "I thought it'd be easy for me to remember it as blue for keep going because it's your hair colour, and I want you; and then black for slow down because it's my hair colour, and I'm almost always uncertain about everything."

Alfonse can't help but laugh at her reasoning, but then he sees the look she gives him for laughing, and he stops himself. "Sorry," he apologizes, clearing his throat. "I wasn't laughing at you. I just thought that if it's like that, then it's easy for me to remember as well, and I like it."

"Mm, if you say so..." Avi responds, uncertain. She then lowers her head and adds, "A-Also, while we're talking about it, umm... if... if we're really going to do it... then... do you think you can... um... f-finish... ...inside me...?"

Alfonse almost chokes, his face growing warm. "I— Is... Is that okay?"

The Summoner subtly nods her head. "I... Y-Yeah. I want to... feel you cum inside me... I _want_ you to... cum inside me..." She answers rather self-consciously. She's quick to add, however, "B-But if you would prefer you didn't, then that's perfectly fine too! You don't have to if you don't want to. I just... wanted to let you know that it's perfectly okay if you do so, and I wouldn't be upset or opposed to it if you do..."

Alfonse pauses. "...Really?"

"Really," she tells him. She understands that there's the risk of pregnancy, but if it's Alfonse... It's fine. If she were to become pregnant with his child, she wouldn't mind it. She's aware of how life-changing it is to have a child. She's aware that her life wouldn't be the same afterwards and that there are many difficulties that come with raising a baby, so it isn't like she's making this decision uninformed. She knows and understands the risks, but she's willing to accept whatever may happen.

She trusts Alfonse. She knows that he isn't the type of man to abandon her if she were to ever become pregnant, and even if he did, he wouldn't be so cruel as to chase her out or make her give up her child.

He thinks on his response. He, too, is aware of the implications and possible consequences. But just like how she trusts him, he in turn trusts her. He knows that one day, he will have to give birth to an heir anyways. If it can be with her, then he'd be overjoyed. He's uncertain as to what the people and his parents, especially his father, were to think if he were to bear an heir prior to him even taking up the throne, but he doesn't find himself particularly bothered by whatever their judging looks or words may be when he imagines himself by her side.

It isn't like the both of them are going into this with the _intention_ of making a child, so it's not like they're going to try particularly hard. There's a chance that it won't happen, and there's a chance that it will, but whatever _does_ happen, both Alfonse and Avi are prepared to live with it and take responsibility for themselves.

"Alright," he finally answers.

"Really? You're... fine with it?" Avi asks, sounding a bit surprised that he would agree to it so easily.

"...Yes."

The young prince smiles at her to reassure her, and he leans in close to Avi once more, brushing his lips against hers in a tentative kiss. His hands slowly find their way to her hips as Avi guides her hands to rest on his shoulders. Their kiss is soft, tender, and sweet, lips moving against each other in loving care. They break away for air a moment after, the two exhaling simultaneous sighs of contentment.

Exhaling another breath, Alfonse gingerly guides Avi to lie down on the bed. She shifts around for a while, trying to get comfortable with her pillows. As Alfonse leans over her figure to kiss her once more, both arms on either side of her and caging her in between, he takes a moment to stop and warn the young woman beforehand. "I... I should probably mention that I've never really done this before, so..." 

He trails off, feeling partly ashamed, but Avi's heart flutters. She finds herself feeling proud and overjoyed that she will be Alfonse's first time. It makes her feel special, and she wishes that she can make him feel special in return. "It's okay," she whispers to reassure him, her fingertips grazing his arms. "I've never done this before either, so I guess we'll just figure things out as we go along." She laughs then to hide her embarrassment. Although she's never slept with anyone before, she's hopefully learned enough from what she's read online back in her world to be useful now. She just hopes that she doesn't do or say anything stupid or embarrassing.

Alfonse's expression grows soft and full of warmth at her words. Similarly to her, he feels touched that he is the first person she trusts to this extent. He lessens the space between them and captures Avi's lips into his own, both of their eyelids fluttering shut. They break apart only for a few seconds to regain their breaths before finding one another's lips once more. They repeat this process over and over again until their lips are swollen from each other, unknowing and uncaring of how much time has passed.

Alfonse brings his hands over to rest upon Avi's hips once again, and she hums into the kiss. She, in turn, wraps her arms around his neck to pull him closer and kiss him deeper. Alfonse swipes the tip of his tongue across the shape of her lips, prompting Avi to shudder slightly underneath him. She parts open her mouth with a muffled sigh, more than eager to have him taste her tongue and cheeks.

The Askran prince rubs circles on Avi's hips with his thumbs for a moment in appreciation before sliding in his tongue between her lips. His tongue finds hers, and he strokes it with a light flick, the sensation, closeness of his body, and promise of what's to come making her release an airy moan. Alfonse shivers at the sound, driving him further to please his beloved partner.

He continues to caress her tongue, sensually swirling it around while occasionally swiping at her teeth and stroking the inside of her cheeks. She tastes ridiculously sweet. Unconsciously, Avi pulls Alfonse down even more, wanting him to reach the deepest parts of her. Her obvious desire for him spurs him on, his kiss growing much more primal and messy.

" _Mmgh..._ "

Avi whimpers and whines against him, her brows stitching themselves together as saliva trickles down her chin. She grows dizzy from the lack of air, but thankfully, Alfonse pulls away to give her a reprieve. Their kiss-swollen lips are parted slightly, panting quietly for air with only some thin strings of saliva keeping them connected.

Avi, with her flushed cheeks, trails her hands down his chest, appreciating the muscles hidden underneath his thin clothes. Alfonse wordlessly grabs her arm, and he brings her hand up to his mouth. He reverently kisses the back of her fingers before turning her hand around to kiss her palm and then the inside of her wrist. With his lips still lingering upon her skin, Alfonse's eyes flicker over to lock with the Summoner's, her breath hitching in her throat at the intensity behind his half-lidded gaze.

He eventually lets go of her, instead bringing his hands over to the hem of her shirt. He gives it a small and hesitant tug. "Can I take this off...?" He requests with a whisper.

His consideration for her makes Avi's heart skip a beat. Her blush deepens, and she takes a second to mentally prepare herself before nodding, albeit a bit uncertain. Alfonse flashes her an appreciative smile before bringing his attention back to her shirt. He starts lifting it up slowly as to not frighten the woman underneath him. He feels himself growing more and more warm, the more of her skin that's exposed to him.

He feels his blood rush to his groin as he lifts her shirt over her chest, revealing her small breasts. He tries not to stare as he finally slips off the clothing entirely over Avi's arms before discarding it off to the side. The air is cool upon her skin, and Avi makes a choking sound as she tightly shuts her eyes closed.

Her body trembles ever so slightly, and her breathing starts to become a bit more ragged. _She's scared._ Even though she trusts Alfonse wholeheartedly, a part of her fears disappointing him. The amount of love she has for him is so deep that it also amplifies her fear of not meeting up to his standards and failing him. She can feel her thoughts and emotions beginning to spiral, and she mentally curses herself.

_No, no, no, no— Not now— Don't have a panic attack now! What kind of idiot has a panic attack at a time like this?!_

A quiet sob escapes her throat despite her desperate attempts to keep it down, and Avi clamps her hands over her mouth. _She can't look at him._ She's too afraid to look at Alfonse and see what his expression might be.

"Avi..." His gentle voice calling her name breaks her from her thoughts. She feels his fingers around her wrists, and he firmly but carefully pries her hands away. "Please look at me."

The pleading tone is what convinces her to open her eyes again. Her vision is a bit blurred from the unshed tears that threaten to fall, but she can still clearly see the visible concern on Alfonse's face. "...I'm sorry," she apologizes. "I-I'm fine— I just— I'm just... _scared_. I'm scared of what you might think of me. Like what if I'm not good enough? I'm scared of you judging me by how I look and being disappointed with me."

"Then let me ease your fears," Alfonse responds with a quiet voice full of love and care. He lets go of her wrists so that he can instead cradle her face between his palms, allowing his forehead to rest against hers. "You are beautiful, Avi... So pretty... You have no idea how much in awe I am of your beauty... You are so beautiful to me... So, so beautiful, and so, so perfect already as you are... You don't need to be 'perfect'. You are more than fine as you right now, and I love you as you are right now. You only need to be yourself, and I will love you and accept you wholly as you are."

Avi feels herself tearing up again, but she's unable to find the words to show just how grateful she is, so she chooses to respond with actions instead. She cups the prince's cheeks and pulls him in for a deep and hard kiss, wanting nothing more than to show him the appreciation she feels. Alfonse is more than happy to return it, tilting his head to the side and drink her in.

"I love you," Avi exhales in one breath the moment the pull away from each other. "I love you so, so much..."

Alfonse brushes away a stray lock of Avi's hair, his features warm, gentle, and kind. "And I you," he whispers, brushing his lips against hers again, this time short and sweet. "...Can I kiss you?" He asks in a low voice, his eyes half-lidded with his gaze slowly travelling downwards to the rest of her body. "Can I touch you?"

The Summoner nods her head, running her fingers through his hair. "Mm," she hums her consent, an almost elusive smile upon her features.

Alfonse, thankful for her, kisses her once on the lips, then on the corner of her lips, then down to her jaw... He trails a line of kisses down to the column of her neck, pausing at the junction between her shoulder. He latches his mouth onto her skin and sucks on it, taking his time with her. Avi lets out a shuddering sigh at the feeling, her hands burying themselves within the prince's blue locks as he lavishes her skin with his love of her.

Alfonse pulls himself away and inspects his work, a sense of pride filling his chest at the mark he's left on her skin. Not only is it a sign for others to know that she's already taken, but he hopes that it can also serve as a reminder for her that he loves her deeply and fully. He continues downwards to her collarbone and leaves another mark before moving on to her clavicle and doing the same thing there. It's a slow descent, but it's appreciated by her.

He moves further and further down, slowly but surely, his lips brushing against Avi's skin that leaves shivers to run through her spine. He reaches the valley between her breasts, and he spends a much longer time there, placing more focus in that particular area. Avi can't help but feel her self-consciousness creep up on her again. She has a smaller chest than that of average, and can't stop herself from asking the burning question that's on her mind.

"Aren't you disappointed?"

"About what?" Alfonse returns, pausing with his actions to address her question.

"I-I mean... wouldn't you prefer it if I had a larger chest...?" Avi stutters, her features becoming tinged with shame as she looks away. It isn't so much that her chest is nonexistant, but it always made her feel bad about being an A-cup bra size whenever she saw other women with fuller busts and the way men admired them more.

"I can't say I have any particular preference," Alfonse answers, placing a light kiss on the middle of her chest. "Unless saying 'you' specifically as my preference counts."

"What's that supposed to mean?" She finds herself laughing, his response unexpected.

"It means I prefer you," the prince answers, not knowing how else to phrase it.

"What? I don't get you at all," Avi continues laughing. A part of her feels oddly giddy despite the confusing exchange. After all, Alfonse didn't express any disatisfaction or disappointment with her, and that's all that matters.

Seeing as she's relaxed a bit more now, her self-consciousness tucked away into the back of her mind for the time being, Alfonse resumes what he was doing. He shifts, turning his attention to Avi's left breast. He finds her heartbeat and can feel it racing against her ribcage. He can't help but smile. He leaves several of his marks in that general area as well as she watches him the entire time, her breathing a bit more shallow.

Then, he reaches her nipple. His face is warm from both arousal and embarrassment, and he kisses the slightly raised bud with a feather-light touch. Avi starts, stifling a whimper and squeak. Alfonse showers the pert nub with gentle and soft kisses, appreciating the small jolts her body makes each time. Avi watches him with burning and eager eyes as he slowly opens his mouth and wraps his lips around her nipple, engulfing it entirely. He gives it a careful and hesitant suck, his eyes flickering over to her face.

The sudden eye contact in addition to the sight of him with her nipple in his mouth causes Avi's face to become bright red, a strangled sound leaving her throat. The look of pure love and _desire_ within Alfonse's eyes as he stares at her is too much for her to bear, and she brings her arms over to her face in an attempt to hide.

Avi can't stop the small whines that shamelessly fall from her lips as Alfonse lavishes the sensitive bud with soft sucks and careful flicks of his tongue. He rhythmically twirls her nipple around with the tip of his tongue, prompting Avi to moan, her back instinctively arching as though wordlessly asking Alfonse to take in even more of her into his mouth.

He groans at the eroticism of it all, his hands finding their way to her waist so that he can stroke and appreciate her half-naked form. He hums against her skin, the subtle vibrations making Avi shudder, her fingers finding purchase on the bedsheets beneath her. It feels... _pleasant_. Avi really isn't sure how else to describe it, but the little jolts and tingles that course through her body due to Alfonse's ministrations feel really nice.

"A-Alfonse..." she eventually whimpers, hesitating for a second. "My... ...The other one, too... I want... ...For the other one..."

Her request is extremely vague as she doesn't want to say the words outright, but thankfully, Alfonse understands her. "Of course..." he obliges, placing one final kiss to her left nipple before moving to do the same on the other and giving it the same amount of attention and treatment. He makes sure not to neglect the other one this time though, his thumb rolling the pert bud around in time with his ministrations on the right. Avi bites back a moan, her mind reeling with all sorts of thoughts.

She taps upon Alfonse's cheek with her forefinger, gathering his attention. He peers up at her, curious, and she purses her lips. "I... I want to see you too."

Alfonse nods once in understanding, a bashful look on his face as he leans back to sit on his knees. He shyly grabs at the hem of his shirt and raises it over his arms, throwing it off the bed. Now it's his turn to feel embarrassed and self-conscious, lowering his head to hide his face. Avi sits up, her cheeks pink as she reaches out to touch the prince's chest. Alfonse feels a shiver run down his spine from her light touch, but Avi misses it, too entranced by his body to notice much of anything else.

"You're so pretty and handsome, Alfonse," Avi says, the compliment easily falling from her lips. It's the truth, and Alfonse's heart flutters.

She brushes her fingers across his chest and down to his abdomen, finding a sense of enjoyment in the way his muscles twitch underneath her fingertips. She sighs dreamily, and she leans forward to kiss the middle of his chest, unable to resist. Alfonse's breath gets caught in his throat.

"So pretty..." the Summoner murmurs, and she starts to feel a bit more confident and comfortable now, running her palms firmly across Alfonse's skin rather than just fleetingly graze him. Alfonse, in return, places his hands back upon Avi's figure and strokes her body, starting from her sides. " _Ah_..." she makes a small sound at the warmth he leaves behind in his wake, caressing her in the most gentle and sensual of ways.

Somehow, they find themselves pulling each other closer and closer, their lips naturally finding their way back to one other as they continue to map out and explore the other's body. They try to keep each dip and curve of each one another's body memorized, but there's no need to rush. They have more than enough time. There's still next time to familiarize themselves.

One way or another, Avi finds herself sitting upon Alfonse's lap, neither of the two knowing how they got into that position, but they have no complaints about it. There's a growing ache in between her legs that she can no longer ignore, and she tries to press her hips against Alfonse's own, applying pressure between them. They shudder and moan in tandem, the sensation of their clothed privates rubbing against one another making them feel so incredibly weak for each other.

With a subdued groan, Alfonse latches his mouth upon Avi's neck one more, kissing and sucking her hard as he grabs her and guides her to roll her hips against his. " _Hhanh..._ " Avi sighs, the sound almost choked as she tries to hold back her voice. She tilts her head back, giving Alfonse ample room to kiss and mark her neck to his heart's content as they continue to languidly grind against one another, simply trying to find a rhythm that works for them both and to get a feel for... _all of this_.

Alfonse's fingertips graze upon Avi's skin just above the hem of her shorts. "Can I...?" He asks, sounding breathless.

Avi swallows the nervous lump in her throat. She nods her head, trying to keep the feeling of embarrassment at bay as Alfonse hooks his fingers beneath the band. He looks at her once more to see if she's having any second thoughts, but all he sees in her eyes are her love and trust for him, and she gives him a quick peck on his lips. With that as his encouragement, Alfonse starts to slide Avi's shorts down her thighs.

She gets off him for a minute, leaning back to lie onto the bed as Alfonse drags the article of clothing down the length of her legs and leaves them alone the moment they're off. His fingers hover over the band of her underwear now, keeping his consideration for her personal space as he looks at her once more. "And these, too?"

The Summoner bites down on her lower lip. She turns her head away to the side, covering the lower half of her face with the back of her hand. After a moment's pause, she wordlessly nods her assent. Both Alfonse's and Avi's hearts are thumping wildly now as the Askran prince slips his fingers underneath the small band. He begins sliding them off, and Avi shuts her eyes in embarrassment, a shudder running through her at the cold air that suddenly hits her.

She feels Alfonse slip her underwear off her ankles, and she presses her thighs tightly together, bringing her knees up in front of him as though to hide away. Alfonse rubs caring and loving circles upon her knees, quietly coaxing her to relax and place her trust in him. Eventually, she brings her legs back down with a quiet whimper and tries to find the courage to take a peek at his face.

What she sees is Alfonse's expression full of nothing but reverence as his eyes carefully and wholeheartedly rake over the entirety of her naked figure. She's almost unhealthily thin, the shape of her bones prominent. He can even make out the shape of her ribcage. Her skin is flawed, a few stretch marks and other imperfections scattered here and there, but those mean nothing to him. _She's gorgeous._

Alfonse is filled with a need to touch her and kiss her once more now that she's completely bare to him, unable to hide anything— _trusting him_. His palms glide down from her chest to her stomach, shifting to stroke her sides before continuing their trail further down to her thighs and legs. The entire time, Avi has gone back to closing her eyes, trembling from the loving brushes of the prince's hands upon her skin. She's never felt this exposed and vulnerable to anybody before, nor this loved and cherished, and it's equal parts terrifying and exciting.

"Alfonse..." Avi finally whines, feeling herself becoming increasingly impatient, though that impatience can just be her way of trying to downplay her embarrassment of being touched with such care and reverance.

"Sorry," the prince chuckles underneath his breath. "I'm just... so completely captivated by you. You're beautiful."

"Mmh..." Avi sounds like she wants to argue and say otherwise, but she doesn't want to ruin the mood with her self-deprecation.

He smiles at her, and he retracts his hands for a moment. Avi tries not to let her disappointment show on her face. She watches as Alfonse fumbles around in search of his pockets, clumsily taking out a small vial. It takes him a few tries to open it, his fingers trembling from nerves. His face is warm as he pours out a generous amount of the vial's contents—a clear liquid—onto his hand.

"Wait a minute, is that lube?" Avi sounds completely surprised and confused. "When did you—? How did you—? Huh...?"

She has so many questions running through her mind right now that she temporarily forgets her embarrassment. Alfonse carefully places the vial down on the bed in case he might need more later, and he tries to answer Avi's confusion.

"I, uh... After our conversation in the garden, I went to Princess Camilla to, er... ask for some advice. And that's when she lent it to me," Alfonse answers her. "She said it might help in making things go easier and more comfortably for you..."

"N-No, wait, you said that you asked _Camilla_?" Avi tries to clarify, sounding slightly horrifed. "Then doesn't that mean she knows that we...?"

Alfonse laughs nervously. "I'm sure others would have noticed anyways since they're all awfully perceptive like that. Anyways, is this okay?"

The fact that he tried to change the subject so quickly shows that he feels the same horrified embarrassment as her about this. Then again, Avi can't really blame him for going to someone else for help and advicd. Unlike in her world, the Internet doesn't exist in Askr, so it's not like Alfonse could just search up how sex works. She suspects that he only really had the bare basics down and that for the... _finer_ details, he would have had to ask someone else to teach him. 

Although Avi isn't fond of the idea of others knowing that she and Alfonse had sex—or otherwise were _planning_ to have sex—the fact that Alfonse tried to learn as much as possible to be as prepared as possible means a great deal to her. It shows that he had given it some serious thought and careful consideration, having every intention to take it seriously.

Avi decides not to dwell on the thought for much longer, and she proceeds to answer the prince's question. She nods before willing herself to spread her legs a bit further apart, hoping that it'll be easier for him this way, though the action does cause her cheeks to grow warmer. Alfonse gulps, suddenly feeling very nervous. He tries to think back on the crash course that Camilla was generous enough to give him.

Alfonse tentatively reaches out and traces his fingers along Avi's outer lips. She immediately clamps her hands over her mouth, stopping herself from crying out. It isn't so much Alfonse's touch that makes her want to cry out, but rather the fact that _he's touching her like this_ that sends her mind racing. She suppresses a soft gasp as she feels Alfonse slowly and carefully spread her apart.

He takes a moment to look at her sex and try to get an idea of where everything is. If he remembers correctly, it should be a bit further down... He presses his fingertip along Avi's entrance, a bit hesitant and uncertain. The Summoner bites down on her lower lip behind her hands, her breathing a bit heavier now in anticipation as she stares at Alfonse, waiting for him.

"Can I...?"

" _Yes_ ," she says in a rush. "Yes, god, _please do_ —" Now that they've already gone this far, Avi wants Alfonse more than ever. She's so pent up, now that they're like this, she doesn't feel as much shame and is a bit more open with herself.

Alfonse takes in a deep breath and starts to push his finger inside. His breath catches in his throat, a strangled sound leaving his lips at the strange sensation. Avi is wet and warm and tight, engulfing his finger. She makes a muffled sound against her hands, clenching her eyes shut. It's a foreign feeling, but a welcome one all the same.

_He's inside her._ Even if it's only just his finger, _Alfonse is inside her_ , and it makes her feel so _incredibly happy_.

"How is it?" He asks, hoping that he isn't causing her any kind of discomfort.

She's afraid of what her voice might sound like if she were to speak, so Avi settles with moving her head up and down to show her approval. Alfonse breathes out a small sigh of relief before turning his attention towards his finger, wrapped inside Avi's heat. He feels his arousal pool between his legs at the sight, but he tries to ignore it for the time being.

Alfonse curiously crooks his finers, a shudder running through him at the feeling of her walls rubbing against him. Avi in turn bites back a moan, her hips trembling slightly. Seeing as she's responding positively to his touch, Alfonse begins to slide his finger out and then back in, gradually setting up a slow rhythm.

" _H-Hhaaah..._ " Avi offers a shaky sigh as she slowly grows accustomed to the sensation. It's a dull and vague pleasure that becomes a bit more prominent as Alfonse maintains his pace. Her expression begins to relax, her eyes remaining closed but brows no longer furrowed.

She slowly starts to rock her body in time with Alfonse's languid pumps, her fingers now moving to grasp at the sheets instead. " _A-Ahh... Ohh..._ " Her back arches slightly, and her breathing is heavier than it was before. " _Oh..._ "

Alfonse is completely entranced by her. Her expression and the small sounds she makes are all so arousing. The more he pumps his finger into her, the wetter she becomes, her walls fluttering around him. It's almost enough to make him dizzy. If this is what she feels like when only wrapped around his finger, then... He swallows thickly and is reminded of the painful strain in his pants.

As if his body was moving on its own accord, Alfonse's free hand travels to his crotch and applies some pressure. He palms himself, making him groan and falter with his ministrations. This makes Avi dazedly open her eyes in curiosity. She's greeted by the sight of Alfonse palming and rubbing himself through his clothes, and her heart jumps in her chest.

"Alfonse..." she breathes out his name, moving to sit up and prompting Alfonse to slip his finger out so that she can be comfortable. She tries not to whine her protest. "Can I, um... Is there any way I can help... you...... with that...?"

Her cheeks flare at her offer towards him, but she doesn't back down. No longer able to ignore and deny his own desires, Alfonse agrees to it. He fumbles with his pants for a moment, finding himself to be so much more nervous but equally excited now. He drags his pants down his hips, bringing his underwear along with it in slight impatience. He kicks them both off his ankles before settling himself back comfortably on the bed, sighing subtly in relief at the freedom he's now given himself.

His cock twitches slightly in the cool air, and Avi drags her teeth along her bottom lip. This is her first time seeing an actual penis herself, and she doesn't know how to react. She doesn't know if it would be an appropriate word to use, but she finds him beautiful. He's a fair bit larger than she expected, and he's still only half-hard.

"Um..." Alfonse speaks up, feeling rather shy and awkward at the way Avi is staring at him without saying anything.

She snaps herself back to the present. "O-Oh, right! Sorry," she mumbles an apology, ducking her head to hide her face.

Alfonse laughs at her reaction, finding the whole thing to be silly despite his nerves. The light and cheerful sound makes her smile as well, the tension eventually leaving her shoulders. She crawls her way over to him properly. She looks around the bed for a moment in search of the vial that Camilla had let them borrow. Alfonse watches her as she deposits a fair amount onto her palm, spreading it around a bit with her fingers. She places the vial away on her bedside drawer before making her way back to him.

She supports most of her weight with her free hand, the other one moving to timidly trace the length of his cock with her fingertip. Alfonse inhales sharply. Perhaps it's because she's nervous, but Avi doesn't wrap her hand around him straight away. Instead, she allows her fingers to graze along his skin, tantalizingly tracing out the shape of him. She teases the head, tip, and underside of his cock, taking her time to appreciate him.

Alfonse exhales a shaky breath. He's just as pent up and sexually frustrated as she is, so her fleeting touches and grazes are almost infuriating, but he doesn't want to rush her. He wants her to take her time and get used to the feeling of them being close like this, but _by the gods, was it agonizing_. He bites down on his lower lip, clenching his eyes shut as he tries not to let his impatience show. He's almost tempted to _beg_ for her, and the idea is much more arousing than he would have never expected.

Finally, Avi wraps her fingers around the base of his cock, and Alfonse chokes back a gasp, his hips instinctively bucking up once. She takes in a breath. He feels scorching hot against her palm, and his shaft feels full and heavy in her hand. She finds herself blushing once more, dragging her slicked hand up the length of his cock before dragging it back down to the base with utmost care.

Alfonse shudders, his mind in a rush. _It feels so much better than his fantasies._ He will never admit it to anyone, and it's a secret he plans to keep with him even beyond his grave, but there are instances in which he has touched himself to the thoughts of his precious partner. It always filled him with a sense of embarrassment and shame whenever he fucked himself with his fisted hand while thinking of her, imagining how her skin might feel like. There were times in which he would relentlessly grind himself on his bedsheets or against a pillow, pulling up fantasies of her body flush against his as he bit back moans and cries of her name and his love for her, jaw slack and eyes heavy with yearning. There have even been a few instances in which he would be late in the morning as he would have had to spend some time cleaning up his thick cum after writhing around on his bed to his salacious imaginations of her body and voice.

But now that he's gotten a taste of what the real thing feels like, he suspects that he won't ever be able to get himself off in the same way ever again.

The young prince forces himself to open his eyes and see what Avi's face and reactions are to what's happening now. Her attention is purely focused on her hand pumping his cock in such slow and gentle strokes. She looks so determined and full of concentration that Alfonse ends up huffing out a quiet and breathless laugh.

The sound prompts Avi's gaze to flicker up to his face. Her features carry a sense of uncertainty and self-consciousness. "Does it... feel good?" She asks, hopeful that she can provide some pleasure to the prince the same way he did for her.

"M-Mm," Alfonse stutters on a hum of approval, one of his hands reaching out to card through her hair. He delicately runs his fingers through her locks, appreciating the way it feels between his fingers. He brings his hand to the back of her neck, pulling her much closer to him. 

" _Yes_ ," he breathes out, his lips barely brushing against hers. Their hot breaths mingle with each other in the little space between them. "It feels good... It feels so good, princess."

Avi's blush intensifies, her heart almost stopping. She's always loved the endearing petname he calls her by, always spoken with such a gentle and kind voice. To hear it from his lips with such breathlessness in such an intimate setting makes her feel something different. It's different, but she accepts the feeling wholeheartedly with open arms.

"But..." Alfonse then continues, his other hand moving to rest atop her own that's still stroking him at an awkward pace. He holds her hand in a way that forces her to tighten her grip around his cock a bit more. He begins to guide her up and down his shaft at a quicker pace than before, her hand trapped between the warmth of his cock and the warmth of his palm. "You can squeeze me a bit tighter."

"O-Oh, alright. Sorry, I just... I didn't want to accidentally hurt you or anything,"she replies, shifting her eyes to the side and feeling like she did something wrong or performed poorly.

"Don't apologize," he whispers, hoping to ease her doubts that he saw begin to settle within her face. "You're doing so well, princess. It feels... _really_ good. I'll tell you if it feels uncomfortable, so don't worry. Just continue what you're doing."

Avi nods her head in understanding. The hand that was resting upon the back of her neck pulls her forward even more, Alfonse's lips crashing against hers in an open-mouthed kiss. Once again, their tongues find each other, twirling and swirling around one another with utmost passion and longing. Avi's brows furrow, hardly able to keep up with the sheer intensity of Alfonse's mouth swallowing her up.

They moan against each other's lips, the sound muffled but still very much audible as Alfonse brings his hand to the back of Avi's head and try to pull her in even more and more. She's barely aware of the way her hand is pumping him even harder and faster now, matching with the tempo of their kiss as Alfonse bucks his hips in time with her strokes.

"Like— _m-mmpf_ —like— _hhahhh_ —th-this...?" Avi manages to ask again in the small breaks for air between their flurry of kisses.

" _Yes_ ," Alfonse answers her with a gasp before pressing his mouth against hers again and again. "Just— _mngh_ —just like tha— _aaah_ — _that_ —j-just like _that_...!!"

The Summoner has a vague awareness of just how _hard_ Alfonse is right now. His dick is completely erect, standing up fully and so large, compared to before. She can feel it throbbing underneath her palm, and it makes her own heat twitch in want for him. The entirety of his cock is wet, and not just from the lube but from the precum that had started to leak and drip from the tip a while ago.

Alfonse forces himself to break their current liplock with a loud gasp which easily melts into a drawled out moan. He grabs her wrist to make her pause with her strokes, but he's unable to stop his own hips from desperately bucking forward, wanting to feel her even more.

"Can... Can I..." He's panting heavily, his chest heaving with his ragged breaths as his eyes, heavy with absolute desire, stare into her own. He doesn't know if he can even string a sentence together, the only thoughts in his mind being how much he wants _more_. How much he wants _her_.

Thankfully, Avi can piece together what it is that he wants to ask, and she's more than eager to answer her approval. " _Yes_ ," she tells him, cradling his face and kisses him once more out of natural instinct. " _Yes, please, Alfonse— **I want you** — **I want you so, so much, please** —_"

The mutual desperation in her voice makes him grit his teeth, barely keeping his wits. He wraps one arm around her waist and the other around her shoulders as he firmly and smoothly guides her back to lie down on the bed in one quick motion. Without even thinking about how embarrassing it might be, Avi instinctively opens her legs, spreading them wide apart enough for Alfonse to settle himself comfortably in between, her arms close to her chest in anticipation.

Alfonse grabs his cock that's already aching from her missed warmth, and he trembles a bit. He has difficulty trying to line up the tip of his shaft with her entrance, and he gives a small laugh at his own mistakes. "S-Sorry, I'm a bit nervous..." he admits out loud.

Avi's expression softens, and she giggles in return—not in a mocking, judging, or teasing kind of way, but in a way that shows she's happy right now. She reaches out to stroke his arm with her fingertips. "It's okay," she assures him. "I'm nervous too, but... I'm sure it'll be fine. After all, it's just... _us_ ," she says vaguely, but the meaning behind her words are properly conveyed to the young prince. " _It's just us._ "

"You're right," Alfonse exhales, a tender smile naturally making its way onto his lips. "Just us..."

The small encouragement helps ease some of his nerves, and he manages to align himself properly, subtly pressing the tip of his cock against Avi's core. Even just that small amount of pressure is enough to make her inhale sharply, her heartbeat rapid. Now it's her turn to start feeling nervous, and she takes in a few deep breathes to calm herself.

Alfonse can see how she's feeling right now, and he understands. "Hold me," he whispers. "Hold me and tell me if it hurts."

Avi nods her head in understanding, reaching out to hold Alfonse's shoulders. He braces his hands on either side of her head to support his weight, and he too takes in a deep breath. "Are you ready?" He waits for her to take another deep breath and nod her head before he continues, "Okay... I'm going to start now."

Avi winces at the unfamiliar sensation, Alfonse slowly stretching her out as he pushes himself in. She makes a conscious effort to relax her muscles, her eyes focused on the prince's cock as it carefully slides inside her.

"Does... it hurt?" Alfonse asks a bit breathlessly, pausing for a moment when he sees the discomfort on her face, her brows stitched together and tears beginning to form in the corners of her eyes.

"A-A little," she answers shakily. "But I'm fine. I'll be fine. Just... continue going slowly like that. I'm fine, really. I'll tell you if it's too much."

"Alright..." Alfonse responds, leaning down to give her a brief and comforting kiss.

Avi expected it to hurt, but to her surprise, it doesn't hurt as much as she thought it would. It isn't exactly painless, but it isn't as painful as she had imagined it to be either. She tries not to dwell on the discomfort of it but instead puts her focus on the fact that she and Alfonse are together like this. He resumes pushing himself inside her at a careful pace, showering her face with kisses as though to encourage and reassure her.

He vaguely remembers what Camilla taught him, and he leans back a bit. He slips his fingers between them and takes a moment to find her clit. He gently rubs it with the pad of his thumb, hoping that it can help the Summoner with the discomfort. Afraid of hurting her too much if he were to push himself all the way in and force it, he stops just before reaching the base.

He leans forward once more, supporting his weight on his free forearm as he looms over Avi, planting loving kisses upon her lips and face as his thumb carefully continues to stimulate her clit. His breathing is heavy, and he's surprised at and impressed with himself that he hasn't cum yet. The moment his cock was engulfed in her warmth, he felt as though he might have burst right then and there.

Avi whimpers softly, taking some time to get accustomed to the feeling of his dick inside her in addition to the attention on the hood of her sex. She continues holding onto him, her palms flush against his shoulder blades. They remain like that for a while in heavy silence, allowing the gravity of the situation to fully sink into their minds. They're together, their bodies joined as one, and it fills them with a sense of giddy merriment. This is the closest they can possibly be with each other in the physical sense, and it makes their heart soar.

To bear themselves whole like this to one another... is something they never would have expected, given the nature of the two of them to hold others at an emotional distance. The more of an emotional connection they have with someone, the more they fear getting hurt by them in the end. But neither Avi or Alfonse have anything to fear with one another. They've placed their full trust in each other. This... _All of this_ means so much to them, both as individuals and as a couple.

Avi exhales a long and shaky sigh, the pain ebbing away and is instead replaced with a vague thrumming of pleasure. Alfonse peers down at her, noting the way she seems a bit more at ease now. "Are you alright?" He asks.

Avi nods. "Yes... You can move now, if you want, but... ...Can we stay like this for a bit longer? I... I want to hold you... just like this... for just a little bit longer..."

"Of course, princess," Alfonse answers her with a kind smile, brushing her hair away and pressing a gentle kiss on her forehead.

He rests his head upon her shoulder, his arms moving to snake around the small of her back. Avi continues to keep her hands upon his back, the both of them embracing one another in blissful love and comfort, eyes shut in peaceful joy. It's a soft and tender moment, and it's one that they both respectively try to keep and lock in the back of their mind to fondly remember and think back on.

Eventually, Avi shifts to get more comfortable, but even that subtle movement and rubbing of the two's bodies together is enough to make the both of them swallow back a moan. Alfonse slowly props himself back up, both his hands sinking into the mattress as he stares down at the Summoner who looks up at him in return, eyes so full of warmth and compassion.

"Can I... start moving?" Alfonse asks for her consent, even up to now, and she appreciates it.

Avi slides her hands over to cup his face, a smile ever present on her features. "Mm... It's okay."

Alfonse mirrors her expression before giving a slow and experimental roll of his hips, and the both of them sigh at the pleasurable shivers that course through them. He moves his hips back and then moves them forward once more, a moan caught in his throat at the way Avi's walls rub against his thick length as he slides in and out of her heat. He tries to find an easy and careful pace that's comfortable, and it isn't long before he finds the rhythm that best works for them both.

Alfonse's breathing is heavy as he continues to rock his body, gasping and sighing at each squeeze of her walls around his cock. It feels tight and warm inside her, and the subtle wet sounds in addition to the rustling of the sheets are all so lewd and dizzying. Avi strokes at his arms, appreciating him and the pleasure he gives her, her chest rising and falling with her shuddering breaths. He notes the beads of sweat adorned on her forehead as well as the deep flush of her face and neck. He chuckles lowly, suspecting that his own appearance isn't that far off from hers either.

Feeling guilty if she were to just lie there and let Alfonse do all the work, Avi smoothly raises her legs so that the soles of her feet are planted on the bed. She tries to lift her hips off the bed in time with Alfonse's thrusts, able to easily follow his tempo after a few tries. She moves to bury her hands into his hair, gripping at his blue locks, her back arching off the mattress. Alfonse watches the way she clenches her eyes shut, seemingly overwhelmed as she drags her teeth along her bottom lip.

" _Mmngh_ — _hnnh_ —" Avi tries to keep her voice in check, afraid of being too loud as she continues to meet his thrusts.

"Don't... _haaah_ —hold yourself back," Alfonse encourages her, leaning down and pressing his chest flush against hers. He brings his lips close to her ear, panting and groaning into it as he continues moving and rolling his hips, his pace a bit faster now.

He feels Avi squeeze a bit tighter around him, a soft whimper leaving her lips. She hesitates. "The others— _haanh_ — _aaahn!_ The others... might h-he— _aaahh_ —ear... _hear_..." She tries to argue.

As horrifying as the idea of the Order of Heroes knowing of their private affairs and possibly hearing the things between them may be, Alfonse finds himself uncaring. All he wants right now is to hear more of her voice. He wants to hear just what kind of effect he has on her, someone so special to him. "It's— _unngh_ —fine... It's fine, so— _haah_... _haaaahn_... _hahhhh_ —let me... hear you... Let me hear how good I make you feel, princess."

Alfonse hears Avi curse underneath her breath beside his ear. She finds herself moaning a bit louder from both his encouragement and choice of words as she tilts her head back into the pillows. Still, she's stubborn and tries to keep as quiet as she can, but she will at the very least humour him and give him half of what he wants. Her lips brush against the shell of his ear, and she drags her hands down the length of his spine, making him shudder.

"So good..." she whispers breathlessly, neither of the two letting up with the movement of their hips pushing and pulling with each other, much faster and harder than before. She loosely wraps her legs around his waist and squeezes down around him. Alfonse gasps loudly at the sensation, breath caught in his throat, and groans. 

"Feels _so_ good..." Avi continues, almost rambling now and spurring the both of them on, " _So, so good_ , Alfie... You feel so _fucking good_... F- _Fuuuck_ —! ...I love you... _Mmmmh_ , I love you so much... I love you, I love you, _I love you_ —!!"

Alfonse very well near loses it. He moans loudly at her praise and constant declarations of love, his voice bouncing off the walls and echoing in the room. He lifts himself off of her chest, his mind almost gone as he hovers over her body, his hands moving to grip her by the waist for leverage. He thrusts into her much faster and harder now, desperate, sloppy, and practically frenzied. Avi barely manages to catch herself from crying out at the sudden but appreciated shift, throwing her head further back into the pillows with each _frantic_ push of his hips, her nails dragging along his skin for purchase as her body trembles and quakes with want and desire for more.

Alfonse can't stop his hips. _He can't bring himself to stop his hips—!_ It's like his body is moving on its own accord, pistoning in and out of her as he tries to chase after that pleasure that barely eludes him. He lowers his head with a clenched jaw and gritted teeth, his brows tightly knit together as he works up a sweat. His cock is throbbing and pulsing _so, so_ much, and he's moaning and grunting harshly with every faltering thrust forward, driving himself deeper and deeper inside his most beloved whose own moans and breathless cries of his name make him lose all sense of the world.

" _Nngh—!! Nn—! Uungh—!! Aahhngh—!!_ "

Alfonse moans unabashedly and honestly as the wet and lewd sounds of skin slapping against skin fills his ears, the scent of sweat and sex filling up the room. His entire face and body is completely and utterly flushed, and his grip on Avi's waist tightens more and more as his cock, so unbearably hot and full of his cum, twitches with the full promise of release. He clenches his jaw even harder, his teeth gritting together in a last attempt to quiet himself.

He's so close. 

_He's so close, he's so close, he's so close—!!!_

" _Ahh—!_ Avi, I— _I'm—!!_ "

Alfonse cums and orgasms without warning, a strangled cry of the Summoner's name on his lips as white fills his vision, his head tilting back to face the ceiling and jaw going completely slack. His entire body tenses, his hips stilling for a moment as he spills himself completely inside her, his cock twitching against her tight and hot walls with each spurt of his cum as shocks run throughout his body. He groans weakly as his orgasm washes over him, thrusting weakly just a few more times to milk himself out for extra measure, his entire body shuddering with undoubtful delight.

In a daze, he pulls out his wet and warm cock from Avi's heat, groaning quietly underneath his breath as the thick and sticky liquid trickles down from her gaping entrance. His limbs feel so heavy, and he allows himself to collapse onto the side of the bed, panting and gasping for air. His eyes remain closed in bliss, his muscles still twitching with the aftershocks of his climax.

Alfonse feels Avi's fingertips tenderly brush away his hair, and his eyelids slowly flutter open. She's smiling so serenely at him, and he smiles bashfully in return. Realization then dawns on him, and his eyes widen, suddenly exclaiming, "Ah— I-I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to finish so quickly—!"

He feels ashamed and embarrassed for not being able to last longer and for finishing before her, but Avi doesn't seem to particularly mind it. She laughs instead as she continues to brush his hair back and run her fingers through his hair. "It's fine, Alfie," she tries to assure him, calling him by her endearing nickname for him. "Really, it's fine. I still... really liked it. It felt... really good, and I... felt really good."

"But—" He tries to argue and wants to insist that he at least help her out in bringing her over the edge, but Avi places her forefinger to his lips to silence him.

"I really did enjoy myself, Alfonse. I'm more than satisfied, and I'm... really, _really_ happy right now, so you don't have to worry about me. I don't think I have the energy to continue anyways, and... well, there's always next time, right? You can make it up to me then."

Alfonse's heart skips a beat at the idea of them doing this again and her willingness of it. "Yes, you're right."

Avi beams at his response and continues, "And besides, hearing you and feeling you... cum, was really..." Avi pauses for a second, suddenly finding herself feeling much more embarrassed now that the mood has shifted from the previous hot and passionate one to something more soft and sweet. She awkwardly clears her throat. "...Really hot..." she finishes.

Alfonse blushes in return, and the two of them lie there, feeling oddly shy despite what just transpired between them. Alfonse moves to sit up. "I, um... We should probably clean ourselves up," he switches the topic to get rid of the silence between them.

"R-Right," Avi agrees, moving to get up as well, but Alfonse gently places a hand on her shoulder to stop her.

"Allow me," he says, wanting to spoil her and let her rest.

"But..." She trails off when she sees the doting look in Alfonse's eyes, and she crumbles. "Alright... If you insist... But... Can we cuddle afterwards?"

"Of course, my princess."

The Askran prince nods, seemingly satisfied with her response. He gets off of the bed, and Avi watches him for a moment to retrieve something to help wipe her down. She's then reminded of his cum still inside her, trickling down to the sheets, and she inhales sharply, bringing her hands up to cover her mouth. She wonders if it's okay for her to be this happy and fulfilled. She thinks back to the way her body felt wrapped around him, her face red. She goes over several times the way Alfonse called her name and the way she felt when he came inside her.

Avi closes her eyes, biting back a giddy giggle. There really are no words to describe her overwhelming joy and love for her golden prince.

**Author's Note:**

> I love Alfonse, aaaahhhh-- This ended up being much longer than I expected, ahah


End file.
